


Drarry

by XxJxssiexX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJxssiexX/pseuds/XxJxssiexX
Summary: I made this as a joke, it's my first work, and I don't know shit about grammar. soo we can all know, this story is gonna be great!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a joke, it's my first work, and I don't know shit about grammar. soo we can all know, this story is gonna be great!

Draco "I'm gay"  
Harry "me too"  
and they started dating and lived happily ever after


	2. oh

but then...


	3. damnit

Voldemort came and killed them all, the end


End file.
